Adventures of Tigger and Pooh
by Jendra
Summary: Short and Smarmy, slices of life. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

Wrote this years ago. I'm not sure what's up with the formatting, so I might be playing with this if it doesn't come through right. First of... four in this series, I believe? Just little bits of smarm.

Tigger and Pooh

by Jendra

I hope I did this right!

Disclaimers and warnings. I don't own them. Not any of them. Not Jim, not Blair, not Tigger or Pooh. Please, those who do own them, Panzer and Pet Fly and whoever... don't sue, I don't have any money.

This is not a first fanfiction, but it is a first Sentinel fanfiction... probably a last too, (once everyone kills me for writing it.) It is the shortest thing I've ever written and is pretty much pure silliness. Not beta'd.

Comments and constructive criticism welcome at .

Archive if you want to (though why anyone would...)

Jim looked up as he heard hesitant and unfamiliar footsteps approaching the door of the loft. They stood outside for several minutes, setting off alarms in the Sentinel's mind. He surged to his feet, and grabbed his gun from the table by the door. Quickly, he opened his senses, first checking on his Guide, working quietly in his room. Some of his tension left him asBlair's heartbeat and breathing showed that he was calm and unworried.

Next, Jim checked the person standing outside of the door. The person's heartrate and breathing was a little fast, indicating worry, apprehension, or anticipation. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Jim winced slightly as he quickly visualized the dial needed to turn down his hearing.

Holding his gun ready but out of sight, he opened the door. "Can I help you?" he asked the young man standing nervously in front of him.

As soon as the door opened, the young man began speaking. "Tigger, hi! I know you didn't..." it was at that moment that he realized that the person in front of him was not anything like the one he was expecting to see. His words trailed off in confusion as he looked at the large man looming over him. "You're not Tigger, are you?" he asked in a small voice as he blushed brightly.

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Tigger?"

"You aren't," the stranger moaned. "I'm sorry, I thought this was the right address. I'm sure this is the address Blair gave me. I'll stop bothering you now."

"Hold on a minute, are you looking for Blair Sandburg?" Jim asked, putting the safety on his gun but still holding it ready for quick action and out of sight.

"Yes, I am," the young man replied. "Do you know him?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Jim replied with an unsmiling face. "SANDBURG!" he yelled back into the loft, "There's someone here to see you."

Blair walked out into the living room. "Who is it?" he asked, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"I don't know, Tigger," Jim answered, trying hard to hide the grin he felt trying to break out. "Why don't you tell me?"

"How did you...?" Blair brushed his hair back as he looked up at his larger friend.

Jim motioned to the man peeking around from behind him.

"Blair?" the man said as he saw the young anthropologist. "I know we weren't meeting until tomorrow but my flight got unexpectedly moved up so I decided to stop by and see if you were free."

"Lorax?" Blair grinned excitedly. "Sure, I'm free. Come on in and let me go get a jacket."

Blair dashed into his room with Jim just a few steps behind him. "Who is he, Chief?" he asked immediately as he closed the door.

"Huh?" Blair asked distractedly. "Oh, he's an Internet chat buddy of mine that's in town for some convention. I told him I'd show him the town."

"How much do you know about him?" Jim asked, all of his Blessed Protector instincts coming to the fore.

"Calm down, big guy," Blair shook his head. "Not all my friends are related to the mob or criminals, you know." A glance at his Sentinel's face showed instantly that that wasn't good enough. Blair sighed loudly in exasperation. "His name's Ray Snyder. He's a writer of children's books for a small publishing company in San Francisco and working on getting his Master's in child Psychology. He's in town for a comics convention and I told him I'd show him around."

"He seemed very shy and nervous for a psychologist," Jim said, not ready to move from his spot by the door.

"Well, he's not a practicing one," Blair admitted. "He's mainly majoring in it to help understand how children feel so he can write better books. Now, can I go? I'm sure he's wondering what's keeping me."

"Alright, Chief," Jim reluctantly stepped away from the door. "But take your cell and if anything strikes you as weird or out of the ordinary, you call me immediately, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah," Blair answered. "I understand, and I'll be home before curfew, dad." Blair threw Jim a smile to make sure he understood he wasn't really annoyed with his friend's overprotectiveness.

"By the way," Jim said as they left the room. "Tigger?"

Blair grinned. "Blame him," he said, pointing to the man sitting on the edge of the couch. "He thought it fit better than the one I'd been using and everyone agreed."

"Well," Ray said softly. "You did seem very bouncy and flouncy in our conversations."

"Bouncy and flouncy, hmm? Good way to describe him," Jim agreed smiling slightly at his partner. "Fits him even better than Chief."

"Oh man, you are 'not' going to use it at the station are you? That would be 'so' uncool," Blair shuddered at the idea. Hairboy was bad enough.

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it," Jim answered.

Blair glared at him. "Let's go," he said to Ray, who seemed a little shocked at Jim's demeanor.

"Have fun," Jim said as the two young men walked out the door. Then he started softly singing...

"Oh the wonderful thing about Tiggers,

Is Tiggers are wonderful things,

Their tops are made out of rubber,

Their bottoms are made out of springs.

They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy,

Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun,

But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers,

Is Oof!"

The last was the sound of a quickly thrown jacket hitting his face as the door closed behind his laughing roommate.

Jim went to put the jacket back next to the door as he absently listened to the two men walk away.

"You mean, 'that's' the guy you call Pooh?" Ray's voice was incredulous.

"Yeah," Blair said, a grin in his voice. "Once you get to know him, he's a real teddy bear. Of course, you know, if he does call me Tigger at the station, I won't hesitate to start calling him that."

"Pooh?" Jim muttered in disgust. "Over my dead body, Chief, or yours."

Blair's voice answered back to him, as if he had developed Sentinel hearing of his own. "I can just imagine Jim's face if I did. Or Simon's... It would be a blast, even if he did kill me immediately."

"Justifiable homicide, Tigger," Jim answered, to himself.

Blair's whisper floated through the air as he got into his car, knowing Jim was still listening. "You really are a 'willy, silly, nilly, old bear', Pooh."


	2. Chapter 2

Pooh Corner

by Jendra

I was really surprised at the number of responses I received for "Tigger and Pooh" (when I posted it on Senfic so long ago). Because of them, I was inspired to write this one, and there will probably be one more after this. I want to thank everyone that's written.

This is the second in "The Adventures of Tigger and Pooh" (as Kari called it, and I think it's definitely the best name for it)

Not mine, not beta'd and can be archived.

Silliness and smarm warning. (I tried to keep out the smarm, I did!)

I don't actually know much about Winnie-the-Pooh since it was my brother's favorite, sibling rivalry forbade me to like it at all. Any information came from "The World of Pooh" by A. A. Milne.

Comments and constructive criticism definitely welcomed.

Blair bounced into the loft later that afternoon.

Jim looked up in startlement. "Back so soon?" he asked, trying to appear nonchalant as he put the book he'd been reading between him and the arm of the couch.

"Did I startle you?" Blair asked in disbelief. "What were you reading?"

"Oh, nothing," Jim answered. "So where's that friend of yours?"

"You weren't listening?" Blair asked, his eyes getting wider. "We made our plans right downstairs, I thought you'd be trying to hear us from a mile away so that you'd know he wasn't trying to kidnap me or something."

"You mean you wanted me to?" Jim smiled slightly. "Aren't you the one that's always saying you don't get any privacy around here and I shouldn't listen in on private conversations?"

"Well, yeah," Blair agreed, "But you never listen!"

"So I was listening this time, or wasn't, whatever," Jim said, pushing the book unobtrusively down into the couch cushions as he got up. "Besides, thinking about it, I realized that it was very rarely the 'guys' you have as friends that were the problem, and since he wasn't a beautiful blonde, brunette or redhead, you should be pretty safe."

"Hey!" Blair shot back. "I have lots of dates where I don't get into any trouble! And..." he paused, "You're changing the subject! Now I've 'got' to know what you were reading."

"It's nothing, Sandburg," Jim said, sitting back down on the couch. "Are you meeting Ray for dinner?"

"Nope," Blair said, almost stalking towards Jim. "Come on, let me see it, please?"

"See what?" Jim said with his best poker face.

"The book you're hiding! Come on, let me see it! I'll do the dishes for a week!" Jim just sat like a statue. "I'll do the dishes for a week and all the cooking for the next two!" Jim didn't move. Blair paced back and forth. "I'll... I'll..." he paced behind the couch. "I know, I'll... grab it!" He reached down from in back to try to get the book. Jim shifted so the arm was pinned against the side of the couch. "OW!"

At Blair's yell, Jim bolted to his feet in dismay. "Did I hurt you?" One look at Blair's grinning face as he dived for the book put that fear to rest. "Oh no you don't," Jim growled, trying to grab the thieving hand. He was too late. Blair took his prize and ran across the room with Jim in hot pursuit. "Give that back!" Jim growled.

Blair threw a glance at the book in his hands and then collapsed in helpless laughter. "_The World of Pooh_?"

Jim shrugged embarresedly. "I wanted to see where you got the name," he muttered. Then he glared at Blair. "And I can't see it, I'm nothing like that bear! And if you say it's because he's a bear with little brains, or whatever that phrase was, I'll make sure that's what they say about you from now on."

Blair struggled to get his laughter under control as he shook his head furiously. "No, no, it's not that at all," he gurgled. "And it wasn't honestly my first thought, but I thought it would be best to pick a name for you from the same genre as mine, showing that we're connected. Honestly though, my first thought was Eeyore, but even though you're grumpy, cynical and pessimistic, you're not gloomy and you'd never sit around waiting for bad things to happen to you."

"Then I thought of Kanga, because after all, she is the one that Tigger lives with and she does like things clean, not to mention the fact that you can be such a mother hen at times, but I decided against her too, even changing the name to a masculine form, it didn't seem quite you, besides, she's too much a mother and doesn't do much else. Then I thought of Rabbit, not only does he have the ears, but he likes to be in charge." Jim's face twisted almost into a grin at that, but he managed to hide it.

"Finally, I thought of Pooh, and I wondered why I hadn't thought of him before. Not only do you usually think of those two together like we are, but you really do have a heart of fluff for others. You can be very generous, too. But most of all," he stopped and looked at Jim seriously for a moment, all mirth gone from his face. "Did you ever have a teddy bear when you were little? Did you hold it at night, and know it would keep you safe from all the monsters in the dark? That's how I feel knowing you're upstairs, or next to me in the hospital room, like I have my own personal teddy bear that can keep me safe."

Jim's face had become solemn as well and he opened his mouth to say something, but Blair beat him too it. "Besides," he said with a grin, breaking the mood. "Your heart isn't the only thing that's stuffed with fluff." He reached out and patted Jim's stomach. "Must come from too much honey," he grinned as he ducked away.

"I am 'not' fat, Tigger!" Jim yelled back. "That's pure muscle! You might get some if you worked out!"

"I didn't say you were fat... exactly, Pooh!" Blair grinned. "Like he says," he pointed to the book he still held. "You're not getting fatter, the doorway's getting thinner!"

"Tigger..." Jim growled, unable to help his slight grin at the name he was using.

"Pooh..." Blair growled back. Then he stopped and looked thoughtful. "You're right you know, Pooh might work for an online nickname, but it sounds kind of silly saying it to your face."

Jim grinned triumphantly.

"So, I guess I won't call you Pooh anymore," Blair mused. "I'll have to think up a new one... Pooh Bear."

"SANDBURG!"

Blair's door slammed shut as he locked himself inside and laughed himself silly.


	3. Chapter 3

Pooh's Friends

by Jendra

Hi everyone. Here's the third one in the Adventures of Tigger and Pooh, but it's not the Station one. I'd planned on it being, really, I just couldn't get it in there. Next one will be, I promise . You do kind of need to read the first ones, Tigger and Pooh and Pooh Corner.

Thanks to everyone that wrote, especially TAE, Winnie and Kari for giving me ideas on other characters.

I was trying to get more ideas for the characters so I went and rented the movie, and found that I really enjoyed it. I hope you enjoy this little story too.

Not mine, not beta'd, can be archived and C & C always welcomed.

"Hey Jim, read this," Jim heard, even before Blair opened his door and came rushing out. He read from the book he was holding. "'It was a Captainish sort of day, when everybody said "Yes, Rabbit" and "No, Rabbit," and waited until he had told them.' Doesn't that sound like someone to you?" Blair grinned.

"That's what I thought when I read it," Jim agreed, also grinning.

"Yeah, I can just see Simon as Rabbit," Blair settled down on the couch to read some more.

"Simon? Where's your brain, Tigger?" Jim looked in surprise at Blair, causing him to glance up. "That whole paragraph is Cassie to a T. Going around, getting in everybody's business, trying to be in control of everything even when it has nothing to do with her, that's Cassie all right."

Blair reread it. "Hmm... maybe you're right. Simon's not 'that' bossy, I guess."

"Simon might be our boss, but Rabbit and Cassie are bossy, it's an entirely different thing."

"You're just saying that because you're his friend," Blair said grouchily. "But if he's not Rabbit, he's got to be Christopher Robin. After all, he is always helping us out of tough spots."

Jim nodded as he got up and got out his wallet. "I can see him as Christopher Robin. By the way, I ordered Chinese," he said as he went to the door just as the bell rang. He barely heard Blair's whispered end to his previous sentence. "Even if Simon would get me lost in the forest if it would stop my bouncing."

Jim chuckled. "He probably would," he agreed with a grin as he put the food on the table. "You do wear on his nerves sometimes. I still think he's a better Christopher Robin, though. Cassie's just such a good Rabbit."

"And I know that Simon's not really that bad. He even likes me a little," Blair grinned. "He did make that clear. Okay, so we have Simon as Christopher Robin, Cassie as Rabbit. Joel can be Gopher, always working underground and with explosives," Blair added.

"Gopher?" Jim asked. "I don't remember him."

"I don't think he shows up in the book, but he's in the movie," Blair told him. "Of course, Joel's not so bumbling."

"If you say so," Jim said. "I can't think of anyone better from the characters we have left."

"Isn't it strange how once we established persona in a realm, we feel it necessary for all our friends to have ones as well?" Blair said thoughtfully following him into the kitchen. "I mean once I started identifying with Tigger, I immediately tried to identify you with one of the other characters in the fictional realm that Milne and Disney created. Now that we're both identified there, we're trying to bring our friends into it as well. It's probably a human's natural need to..." Blair started.

"Hold on, hold on," Jim held up his hands. "I'm sure you can get several papers out of it if you want to, but you're wrong about one thing. I have 'not' identified with Winnie-the-Pooh!"

"Yes you have, Pooh Bear," Blair grinned.

"No I haven't, Tigger," Jim snapped back.

"Then why did you put out a jar of honey when setting the table?" Blair asked, still grinning madly.

Jim looked down. Sitting there in the middle of the table was a jar of honey. "I don't remember putting that there!"

"It's okay, Pooh Bear," Blair patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sure it was just an unconscious slip." *_Oh, that was way too easy_,* he thought gleefully.

"If it was just an unconscious slip on my part, why is your heart beating so fast?" Jim said suspiciously.

*_Okay, Blair, time to obfuscate,_* Blair thought. "Are you kidding? Do you know what that says about your own thought processes? That you are identifying with another person, even a fictional one, so well that you instinctively pattern your behavior after his? After all, we have shown already that Sentinels are more instinctive than other people." Blair silently congratulated himself and decided to continue. "I wonder which sense you used to find the honey. I don't think you've ever used it before, have you? I use it occasionally in a couple of recipes but spaghetti doesn't call for it, does it? Maybe you smelled it back deep in the closet. That's probably it, there's probably some on the side that you smelled and you just automatically grabbed it as you were going by. It probably didn't even register what you were doing."

"I don't think so, Sandburg," Jim disagreed. "I think I know exactly what sense was used, your defunct sense of humor."

Blair's eyes went wide and he put one hand to his chest. "Are you saying that 'I' had something to do with this? Man, that's reaching a bit don't you think? I mean, blaming your instinctual behavior on me, really Jim, that is so not fair."

"I don't think instinctual behavior had anything to do with this little practical joke of yours, Sandburg," Jim warned. "You keep this up and I'll be the one losing you in a forest, and knowing your sense of direction you'll never find your way back home."

"I'm hurt Jim, I'm really hurt," Sandburg did his best to look put upon. "I can't believe you'd think something like that of me."

Jim sniffed deeply. "You're right," he told his friend. "I can smell the honey. So much so, that there must be some on the outside of the jar, since it would be a lot harder to smell if it was all inside. And since I'm a detective, I'm going to try to detect how this jar of honey got here. Now, since the outside of the jar has honey on it, it's only logical that the person who touched the jar would have honey on his hands, don't you think?"

Blair nodded hesitantly while trying to unobtrusively slide backwards as Jim raised his hands to his face and sniffed. "That's interesting," Jim said, staring right at Blair. "There's not a trace of honey on my hands."

"Maybe the smell from the jar is overwhelming the little bit that's on your hands," Blair said, sliding backwards a little more.

"Oh, I really don't think so," Jim stepped forward quickly. "You've taught me very well after all. I think I can tell the difference. Let me check your hands just to be sure."

Blair backed away even more. "My hands? Why? I never touched the jar."

"Just so I can be sure, Tigger," Jim grinned evilly. "And if I'm right, I'm going to call you Tigger all day tomorrow at the Station."

"You wouldn't!" Blair gasped, putting his hands behind his back.

"Oh wouldn't I?" Jim asked, still grinning. "Besides, you don't have to worry, you never touched the jar, remember?"

One more to go. The station will be out on Thursday.


	4. Chapter 4

Hundred Acre Woods

by Jendra

Hi everyone! This is number 4 in "The Adventures of Tigger and Pooh", and for right now it's probably the last. If I get inspired to do another one, I will, but right now I don't have anything coming to me ^_^. I do have another series of short & sweet's going around in my head, and they'll probably start coming in a couple of weeks. (or next Monday... I'm cool like that... and I wrote these years ago grin)

Thanks to everyone who wrote in about the T & P stories, especially the ones who kept writing. I still like to get comments and constructive criticism.

No one here belongs to me, no one else has read it, and it can be archived.

"You're not really going to call me Tigger, are you?" Blair practically whined as he followed Jim into the elevator.

"What's the big deal?" Jim asked as the elevator reached Major Crimes' floor. "I mean, surely it's better than Hairboy."

"That's different," Blair told him as they exited.

"Why?" Jim asked, looking at his partner. "Is it because it's juvenile and you don't want to seem any younger than you are? No, that doesn't work, you don't seem to mind when Simon calls you kid. Is it because you don't want to give Simon any ideas? What?"

"It's just different, okay Pooh Bear?" Blair didn't realize what he had said until he caught the glare Jim threw at him and the half hidden snickers of the rest of Major Crimes. His words had come during a lull when no phones were ringing, no printers were printing and no one was talking. He spoke just loud enough in his annoyance that everyone in the bullpen could hear him. He blushed redly in embarrassment.

"Oh man," he muttered. "Tell me I didn't say that, please, please tell me I didn't say that." The murderous glance Jim was throwing at him dashed the hope that he had just imagined the whole thing.

"You are dead, Sandburg," Jim muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

Blair hung his head. "I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to say it, really I didn't. It just slipped out. If you hadn't been wearing a red shirt..." his voice trailed off.

"Don't even try to push this one over on me, Sandburg," Jim answered. "You did it all by yourself."

Simon stepped out of his office and looked around, confused. He hadn't heard Blair's outburst, but saw everyone looking at the partners. "Isn't there some work to be done?" he barked. "Ellison, Sandburg, my office."

The two men followed the captain into his office and waited while he shut the door. "What was going on out there?" he asked.

Blair sidled away from Jim. "If I went missing, you'd search for me right?" he asked in a pleading voice. "There'd be an investigation?"

Simon's voice and face went serious. "Has someone threatened you?"

"Yeah, him!" Blair pointed to Jim who was still looking murderous. "I didn't mean to say it! Honestly I didn't. But we've been teasing each other with the nicknames all weekend and it just slipped out! I didn't mean for the others to hear it, really I didn't!"

"Jim," Simon said gently, looking at his best detective. "You know how Sandburg is sometimes, and you can't kill him just because he blurted out a nickname. After all, he is a civilian."

"He called me Pooh Bear in front of the entire bullpen!" Jim informed Simon loudly.

Simon blinked, and then blinked again. He ducked his head to hide the laughter dancing in his eyes. "Oh," he started, then stopped to clear his throat. "In that case you're on your own Sandburg, I don't think anyone can save you from this one." He looked up at Jim, "Will you need help hiding the body?" he asked with quirking lips.

"I'll let you know," Jim announced seriously, turning to leave. He reached out and grabbed his partner on the way by.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Simon," Blair said as he was dragged along.

"We'll have a nice memorial service," Simon promised.

"Oh, that's comforting," Blair muttered.

As the partners exited Simon's office, Brown and Rafe moved in. They knew better than to try kidding Ellison while he still had that look in his eye, but figured Sandburg was fair game. Maybe they could get in a few subtle digs at Jim at the same time.

"So," Brown spoke up. "If he's Pooh, does that mean you're Piglet?"

"Nah," Rafe answered. "He's 'got' to be Owl. Always talking, telling stories that don't have anything to do with the subject, using big words, he's definitely Owl."

"That's cool," Blair answered, hoping that the banter would put Jim in a better mood. "Owl's wise, I can live with that."

"On second thought, H, you're right," Rafe immediately changed his mind. "Owl's not a good choice."

Blair glared while Jim stifled a chuckle. Jim suddenly heard a sound, he looked over to see Blair's lips moving and listened close. He was speaking so low, that even right next to him a normal person wouldn't have been able to hear him. "I'm sorry for complaining so much about Tigger. It's not that I minded you using it, it's just, well, I knew that if you started calling me Tigger, I'd eventually mess up and call you Pooh Bear, and I knew you'd hate that. I was right too. And I kind of wanted them to be just between us, you know, a best friend kind of thing."

Jim's glare softened and he pressed his hand against Blair's shoulder. "We don't need special nicknames, Chief," he said softly into his friend's ear. "It's just how we are," he caught a glimpse of Blair's bright smile before turning his attention back to the conversation going on around them.

"Right, he's Piglet. Small, always hanging around with Pooh Bear, usually needing rescuing," Brown grinned at Blair who was staring at him with a disgusted expression. Jim had a matching expression on his face, he knew Brown hadn't used Pooh Bear on accident.

"You're both wrong," Simon said from the open door of his office. "He's Tigger. Always bouncing around and getting into trouble."

"I agree," Jim spoke up. "With a top made of springs and a bottom made of rubber."

"I thought it was the other way around," Rafe said, trying to think of the lyrics to the song.

"It is, but this way fits better," Jim told him. "After all, his top is made of springs." He reached out and pulled one of Blair's curls, letting it go and watching it spring back into position. "See?"

"Hey, man, lay off the hair!" Blair ducked away and wished he'd put his hair in a ponytail before coming in. He looked around at the cops. "How do you all know so much about Winnie-the-Pooh anyway?" he asked slyly.

Simon just raised an eyebrow. "I do have a son, you know. Daryl always liked Pooh when he was little."

"An old girlfriend's daughter liked it," Brown said hurriedly. "I'd watch it with her."

"Hey, I've got nieces and nephews," Rafe said quickly.

"Uh huh, right," Blair said with a conspiratorial grin.

"Well, if this meeting of the Children's Literature Society is done," Simon said, "I believe it's time for all of you to get back to work. Pooh Bear, Tigger, don't you have something to do?"

Jim and Blair looked at one another, in total agreement of what to say next. "Yes, Christopher Robin!"


End file.
